Necromantia
by Heather2511
Summary: Draco, prisonnier d'Askaban depuis la fin de la guerre est condamné à mort. Deux inconnus pourtant viendront le sauver. Il apprendra par la suite que certaines personnes voudraient faire renaître une ancienne Magie interdite depuis longtemps oubliée. Quel Rapport avec Draco Malefoy ? Qui sont ces inconnus ? ABANDONNEE
1. Souvenirs

_**Souvenirs**_

Une nouvelle journée s'annonçait dans la magique école de Poudlard. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel et dans le cœur des gens depuis la fin de la guerre, la paix tant espérer était enfin arrivé, la liberté leur était rendu et à présent, le calme et la joie se ressentait à travers toute les personnes. Leurs sourire, leurs rire emplie de béatitude, les larmes de joie aussi….rien ne pourrait entacher leur bonheur. Ni personne. Foutaise.

Aujourd'hui, nous célébrons la victoire du camp de la lumière, de l'ordre du Phoenix mais surtout d'Harry Potter, l'Elu du Monde Sorcier.

Forcément, tous le monde est heureux et tout le monde fait la fête, même leur sauveur, leur précieux sauveur… Ils ne fêtent qu'une gloire dérisoire. Dérisoire par rapport à tant de victimes de cette guerre à commencé par leur fichu sauveur.

N'ont-ils pas compris que leur bonheur est à la limite de l'irrespect envers eux? Les soldats, ceux qui ont combattus sur le champ de bataille? Ces ignorants aux sourires bien trop grands, qui agressent et qui narguent…

Alors que nous…moi, j'en suis réduit aux sourires factices et aux larmes intérieurs qui ont déjà bien trop coulées. A regretter nos erreurs passés et à vouloirs oublier.

Un an s'est écoulé depuis la défaite du Seigneur des ténèbres et un an que la paix règne parmi nous. Parmi eux. Nous, nous sommes des armes de guerre. Nous l'étions en tout cas. Désormais, pour ma part, je ne suis plus qu'une coquille déjà vide, qui n'a plus aucune utilisation.

Beaucoup parmi eux qui ne savent pas ce que j'ai fait pour leur si précieux Ordre. A vrai dire, seul mon parrain et le directeur le savaient. Mes seuls témoins et ils sont malheureusement morts.

Pour eux qui sont heureux, qui sont dehors tout simplement tandis que moi, je croupis dans un Enfer bien pire que ce qu'ils ont vécu, je les hais, tellement...

Cela fait aussi une année que je n'ai pu voir la lumière du jour, enfermé pour le reste de mes jours dans une prison sale avec les rats pour seule compagnie jusqu'à ma mort.

Les gens avaient raison finalement. Je croupirais ici et suivrai les pas de mon père dans les couloirs de sa propre mort. Comble de l'ironie, je suis dans la cellule où à séjourné mon paternel avant de rendre l'âme auprès des détraqueurs. Ma mère? Exilée quelque part en France ou je ne sais où. Epargnée car elle n'avait pas cette infâme marque des ténèbres sur le bras. Sa peine loin de son fils durera deux ans. Malgré cela, j'ai peur de devenir fou avant son retour…

Tant pis.

Tout de même, c'est ironique, les possesseurs de la marque sont ceux qui ont la plus grosse peine alors que nombre d'entre nous, Les affreux Mangemorts, n'avons même pas choisi notre destin, déjà pris à notre place par nos parents. Nous étions prédestinés à une vie que nous ne contrôlerons jamais.

La première fois que cette révélation m'est apparue, j'avais ressenti un tel dégoût contre le monde que j'en ai vomi littéralement. J'avais seize ans et j'étais encore un tel gamin ne comprenant rien de ce qui se passer autour de lui. C'était juste avant ma première rencontre avec le Lord. Cet immonde personnage qui sera finalement tombé au combat par goût du pouvoir. Un pouvoir beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Un pouvoir qui n'était pas le sien…

Je me souviens de cette époque. Ma sixième année, il n'y à pas si longtemps finalement. J'étais tellement seul, tellement perdu. J'avais besoin d'aide. J'ai mis de côté mon seul ami qui pouvait le faire, Blaise. Par orgueil.

Ce stupide orgueil qui m'aura en fin de compte joué des tours. A cause de l'orgueil, j'ai tout perdu. Ma famille, mes amis, ma fortune, mon honneur et pire que tout: ma liberté.

J'aurai du les écouté, tous ceux qui m'ont proposé leur aide: Blaise, Dumbledore, Severus mais je ne l'ai avait pas écoutés et j'ai préféré me boucher les oreilles et continuer mon chemin vers ma triste destinée.

Je suis ici pour ressasser le passé, pour regretter mes erreurs, pour payée mes crimes. Je n'ai pas tué pourtant, j'ai même pu sauver des vies quelques fois lors des tueries de Moldu. J'ai du torturé, certes, pour garder ma couverture. Je n'étais pas un espion, juste un enfant trop désemparé qui devait affronter ces propres décisions. Alors je me suis assumé et j'ai continué à torturer pour sauver des vies. C'est triste. Mais nécessaire. Je ne fournissais pas d'information, me contentant déjà d'avoir peur pour mes parents. Il fallait que je tue le directeur pour pouvoir les revoir en vie.

Je ne le savais pas à ce moment là que Severus était un espion à la solde de Dumbledore mais il était là quand le Lord m'a ordonné de tuer le directeur. Il est allé en informé Dumbledore.

Après, je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé. Quand j'ai pointé ma baguette sur lui qui me souriait et qui me garantissait la sécurité de ma famille et de moi-même. J'ai hésité devant ma tante Bellatrix et un autre mangemort. Je ne me rappelle plus de son nom. Puis mon parrain s'est interposé. Le directeur l'avait supplié…de quoi, je ne sais pas et je ne le saurais jamais. De l'épargner ou peut être de le tuer qui sait ? Je crois que seul eux le savait. Mais ils ne sont plus là pour le dire à présent.

Aujourd'hui, il y a mon procès. Celui qui décidera de la date de ma condamnation à mort. Je sais que le juge raccourcira mon séjour à Askaban car il veut me voir mort comme tous ceux de mon espèce. Il condamne un enfant qui payera pour ces erreurs.

Je soupire dans ma cellule froide et de la vapeur sors de ma bouche sèche aux lèvres bleuies. Je dois vraiment avoir piètre allure. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si Askaban n'était qu'une promenade de santé non plus ….

A travers les fins barreaux de ma cage, je sens l'air frais de la nuit et je peux voir les reflets de la lune jouant sur mon visage. Je tends une oreille et entend du bruit hors de ma cellule. Surement un gardien venant rendre une petite « visite » à un prisonnier quelconque.

On ouvre une porte et je sais que c'est la mienne mais je ne me retourne pas, faisant face au mur opposé. J'ai les mains tremblantes et froides, le cœur battant à cents à l'heure. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire cette fois-ci. Va-t-il me frapper jusqu'à me laisser pour mort comme avant-hier ?

J'ai continuellement peur comme tous ceux qui sont enfermé ici. C'est Askaban. Ici, il n'y à pas que des détraqueurs que l'ont doit avoir peur…

Je sens un souffle derrière moi et je ne peu que trembler encore plus fort, retenant mes mains pour les arrêter, en vain. J'entends un rire, me glaçant le sang. Il sait que j'ai peur et c'est un sentiment tellement jouissant pour eux.

_ C'est l'heure de ton procès Malefoy.

C'est en chancelant que je me relève tant bien que mal, les yeux baissés vers mes pieds nus et en sales état. Je vois des mains indélicates dans mon champs de vision et je tends les mienne. Le gardien me met les menottes magiques m'empêchant de m'échapper sous peine d'électrocution alors qu'il me poussait vers l'extérieur.

Mais ce n'est pas censé être la nuit? Pourquoi viennent-ils me chercher en pleine nuit? Il doit être quatre heures du matin…

Je sens la terreur parcourir chaque veines sous ma peau, mon sang gelé, ma gorge sèche et mes jambes tremblants encore plus. J'entends encore ce rire déplaisant.

_ T'à enfin compris?

Je n'aime pas ça. Pas du tout. Compris quoi? Que se passe-t-il?

Je m'agite, tentant de m'extirper de ces bras robustes alors que je donnais un coup de pied dans les genoux du gardien. J'entends un râle grave alors que la douleur de l'électrocution se répandait en moi. La douleur se fit plus insistante puis je sombrai.

Quand je me réveilla, la première chose que me vint à l'esprit était que je n'étais pas dans ma cellule. Ensuite, que j'étais assis et ligoter par une corde magique. Je ne comprends rien…

_ Enfin réveillé?

La voix était froide et cruelle mais ce n'était pas le gardien que j'avais en face des yeux.

_ Le ministre m'a chargé de vous dire, Monsieur Malefoy, que votre procès n'aura malheureusement pas lieu. Comme c'est triste…

L'homme éclata de rire alors que je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'avais entendu. Comment ça pas de procès?

Je scrute finalement l'homme mais je me rends compte que celui-ci porte un masque blanc lui recouvrant l'infériorité du visage, ses yeux scintillants dans la pénombre de la pièce. D'ailleurs où suis-je? Je ne vois pratiquement rien à part l'homme devant moi.

_ Je vois les questions que vous mourrez envie de poser Monsieur Malefoy. En vérité, vous aller effectivement mourir…mais seulement plus vite que prévu car voyez vous, Le ministre m'a chargé de…comment dire?….me débarrasser de vous? Il doit penser que le peuple sera plus heureux de ne plus avoir la fameuse menace Malefoy dans les parages. Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi il fait cela exactement car vous alliez de toute façon mourir, que ce sois de ma main ou du baiser de ces détraqueurs, je me ferais un plaisir d'accomplir cette tâche qui m'a été confiée…

Le ministre voulez me faire tuer pour ne pas gâcher la bonne humeur de son stupide peuple? Qu'est-ce-que cette mascarade de justice ?

_ Je vois de la colère cette fois-ci. Je ne vous comprends pas. Entre subir votre âme séparé de votre corps et ainsi souffrir pour l'éternité et mourir définitivement, ne souffrir que….quelques secondes? Vous êtes bien étrange Monsieur Malefoy…Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter.

Je le vois prendre sa baguette et la pointer vers moi. Le crépitement au bout et la lumière verte qui s'en dégage me fait peur malgré moi. Vais-je donc mourir ainsi? Sans que personne ne le sache, en tout déshonneur? Même mon père aura eu une mort plus digne.

Je ferme les yeux alors que l'homme qui prendra ma vie, cet homme que je ne connais même pas prononça le sortilège de mort.

Puis rien. Absolument rien…

Puis un vacarme insupportable. J'ouvre les yeux et vois une scène improbable. Devant moi se tient deux personnage que je ne connais pas menacer l'homme qui devait me tuer alors que celui-ci se relevé d'une chute causer par leur arriver. Je ne distingue pas leur visage, de dos mais je devine un homme blond et une femme rousse.

C'est la cacophonie... Je les vois se lancer des sorts, des objets qui se cassent, des cris. Je referme les yeux. Je ne comprends pas. Je déteste ne pas comprendre. J'ai peur aussi, affreusement.

Soudainement, j'entends un hurlement. Pas n'importe lequel. Il était inhumain, bestial, sauvage.

Pour la seconde fois, j'ouvre les yeux et vois un immense loup aux poils blonds se dresser face à l'homme dont la peau venait brusquement de blêmir. Il se reprit cependant tout en lançant des sortilèges alors que je cherchais les deux personnes qui m'avaient sauvé de la mort certaine mais je ne vis que la femme rousse trop concentrer sur le combat pour remarquer la disparition de son partenaire.

Un hurlement humain cette fois, enfin presque, me fait sortir de ma torpeur et je regarde, horrifié, la jugulaire de cet homme être transperçait par les crocs de l'animal qui refermait ses mâchoires encore plus férocement à l'entente de son cri. Je vis le sang couler mais celui-ci n'avait rien du sang normal. Il était d'un horrible noir, d'une texture goudronneuse. Il dériva sur le sol, à mes pieds alors que je détournais la tête de ce spectacle terrifiant.

Puis sous mes yeux éberluaient, je vis le loup s'approcher de moi et se transformer en l'homme blond qui avait précédemment disparut.

Il me sourit alors que la femme rousse s'approcha elle aussi, le prenant par le bras.

Elle me regarda, me fusillant du regard alors que je haussais les sourcils surprit:

_ Comment…?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Me dit l'homme-loup. Nous répondrons à tes questions mais pour l'instant, dors.

Puis avant que je ne puisse protester, la femme rousse sortit sa baguette et me lança un sort et je glissai doucement dans un doux et réparateur sommeil.


	2. Réveil

Réveil

Quand Draco se réveilla, il se dit qu'il ne connaissait en aucunement cet endroit. Regardant aux alentours, il nota qu'il était dans une maison à l'agencement modeste. Il n'était donc plus à Askaban…

Il sursauta lorsqu'il se rappela les événements précédents et se leva précipitamment. Manifestement, son corps ne voulait pas lui obéir puisqu'il retomba lamentablement sur le divan sur lequel il était couché.

Il scruta la pièce cherchant un indice permettant de lui indiquer où il se trouvait. Rien. Rien du tout. Surtout rester calme. Ces gens qui l'on sortit de prison et sauver de la mort n'ont forcément pas de mauvais dessein envers lui. Il se souvint alors de cet homme que le ministre en personne avait embauché pour le tuer avant son procès. Il aurait surement fait passer cela pour un accident ou encore un suicide. Ce n'était pas rare les condamnés qui se donne la mort dans l'enceinte de « l'établissement ». Un homme de la cellule en face de la sienne s'était pendu à la poutre au dessus de sa cellule. Allez savoir comment il avait pu trouver une corde…C'était il y a environ trois mois. L'homme avait massacré la totalité de sa famille : sa femme et ses trois enfants d'une dizaine d'années si l'on en jugeait par les rumeurs circulant entre les prisonniers et les gardiens.

Sortant de ses pensées, il se reconnecta au présent et se sentit sursauter lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'étage de la maison. Par reflexe, Draco se recroquevilla et ses membres tremblèrent alors que ses dents grincèrent légèrement.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et au fur et à mesure de ses avancées, la silhouette du blond se referma sur elle-même. Quand la personne fut visible devant lui, complètement stupéfaite de son réveil, elle s'avança vers lui et approcha sa main vers son visage. L'effet fut instantané. Draco eut un brusque et violent sursaut avant de s'enfuir à l'autre bout de la pièce dan un cri apeuré. Que voulait cette personne ? Lui faire du mal ? N'en avait-il pas eu assez pendant ces dernières années. Ses deux ans en prison n'étaient pas suffisants ?

Des qu'il retrouva quelques peu ses idées, Draco scruta discrètement l'homme qui était descendu dans la pièce. Il était bien plus grand que lui vraisemblablement, cheveux blond vénitien et ses yeux semblaient presque inhumain. D'un extraordinaire doré. Les yeux d'un animal. Puis soudainement, il se souvint. C'était l'homme qui l'avait sauvé de la mort avec la femme. C'était un Animagus. Logique.

_ Tu dois te demandé où tu es ? fit doucement l'homme blond, avançant d'un pas prudent comme pour s'approcher d'un animal sauvage, le visage attentif aux moindres réactions de Draco qui se reculer progressivement au fur et à mesure que l'autre avancer.

Il fit oui de la tête et l'homme soupira de soulagement quant à la réponse engageant une conversation.

_ Nous sommes dans le monde Moldu ici. Tu es en sécurité donc ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai pas le moindre mal. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Comment s'appelait-il ? Ne le savait-il pas ? Son nom était pourtant connu dans le monde magique. Tout le monde savait qui était Draco.

Il ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de parler mais ne put dire le moindre mot. Horrifié, il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Cela était pourtant logique, il n'avait plus parlé depuis son emprisonnement alors il avait perdu l'habitude. Les seuls encore capable de dire un mot était ceux qui avait encore la rage au ventre ou alors ils étaient tout simplement devenus fous.

_ Tu ne peux pas parler ? demanda l'homme. Attend, je reviens.

L'homme partit vers une autre pièce pour en revenir quelques minutes plus tard, un carnet de notes à la main et muni d'un stylo.

_ écrit avec ça. Fit-il en les lui tendant.

Après avoir pris les objets, il écrivit fébrilement son prénom puis son nom. Quand il lui tendit le bloc, les sourcils de l'homme blond disparut presque sous ses cheveux.

_ Draco Malefoy ? C'est un nom peu commun.

Comment cela ? Cet homme ne voyait toujours qui il était ? vivait-il en renégat ?

_ Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, je m'appelle Eiden. Voudrais-tu manger quelque chose ?

Comme pour approuver la question, son ventre se mit à rugir alors qu'Eiden se mit doucement à rire.

_ Je reviens, installe-toi sur le divan.

Draco fit ce qu'on lui demandait alors que pour la deuxième fois, Eiden disparut dans l'autre pièce. IL réfléchit mais ne voyais pas comment pouvait-on ne pas connaitre son nom. A moins que les gens l'aient tout simplement oublier. IL ne put ignorer cette douleur au cœur qui le fit légèrement grimacer.

Quand l'homme blond ressortit de la pièce, il arborait deux plats réchauffés dans les deux mains.

_ Tiens, mange. J'aimerai discuter un peu.

Il s'assit sur un fauteuil face à Draco et le scruta quelque secondes. Quelques peu gêner, celui-ci baissa la tête et commença à manger.

_ Comment t'es-tu retrouver en prison exactement ?

Le jeune homme faillit s'étouffer face à la question posée. Il prit le carnet de note et inscrivit les phrases :

_ _Tout le monde sait qui je suis et ce que j'ai fais par le passé. Pourquoi ignorez-vous cela ?_

Eiden parût gêner puis stupéfait alors qu'il répondait :

_ Mais tu ne dois pas avoir plus de 20 ans !

__ J'ai 19 ans_

_ Voila ! Depuis combien de temps étais-tu prisonnier ?

__ Deux ans_

_ Mais tu avais 17 ans ! Ce n'est pourtant pas légal d'enfermer quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

Draco prit un air suspicieux et écrivit, les sourcils froncés :

__ Cette loi à été aboli vers la fin du 17 ème siècle._

Eiden regretta soudain de s'être emporté puis sourit gaiement avant de reprendre la parole :

_ Oui c'est vrai…

Soudainement, une porte claqua alors qu'une voix féminine se fit entendre :

_ Eiden !

Une femme se fit découvrir à l'encadrement de la porte, les sourcils roux froncés et les yeux noirs qui regardaient sévèrement Draco. C'était qui l'avait sauvé avec Eiden.

_ Anka ! Tu es enfin de retour.

Eiden se leva de son fauteuil avant d'aller embrasser la rousse qui lui rendit son regard tout en regardant de biais le jeune blond qui aurait bien voulut disparaitre en cet instant.

_ Draco, je te présente Anka. Elle parle exclusivement Polonais. C'est ma femme .

A suivre….


End file.
